


Something New

by letsgooutintherain



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Roy, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Top Ed, slight D/s undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgooutintherain/pseuds/letsgooutintherain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most nights it was a give and take between them. It was how they worked. Always meeting each other head on. In arguments and fights, in their day to day life and of course in bed. A playful battle for dominance that never ceased, with small victories that weren't meant to last. This night was different. </p><p>PWP with mostly Ed in charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

Most nights it was a give and take between them. It was how they worked. Always meeting each other head on. In arguments and fights, in their day to day life and of course in bed. A playful battle for dominance that never ceased, with small victories that weren't meant to last. 

This night was different. Roy had come home with slumped shoulders and tired eyes, tense and miserable about decisions that had backfired spectacularly. And when Ed reached for him to start their familiar dance, Roy met his gaze with a look Ed couldn't decipher, but made no move to join in. 

Ed pulled back, unsure of what was going on, only to be caught by the wrist. 

"Don't," Roy whispered and then, "Please." 

Don't what? 

Ed looked at him searching, took in his dilated pupils and the desperation with which he clung to Ed's arm. Carefully he reached out again and cupped Roy's face. Any other day Roy would have reached out in turn, would have grinned and then pulled Ed close to kiss him. Instead he closed his eyes and pressed into the touch. That strange look never left his face.

Ed stroked Roy's cheek and then his neck, down to his collarbone. Roy bared his throat, a low moan on his lips. Ed gulped. He didn't understand this, but the way Roy responded made his mouth go dry. He leaned in, still mindful of every movement to give Roy time to change his mind about whatever this was. He didn't. His eyes blinked open when Ed closed in, they were dark with need. 

Ed suppressed a groan at the sight. Without preamble he closed the remaining inches between them and teasingly nibbled at Roy's bottom lip. Roy moaned again and pressed closer, but otherwise didn't move. Ed buried his hand in Roy's hair (oh how he loved to do that, loved the way the tips of Roy's bangs tingled over his skin) and dipped his tongue into the warmth of Roy's mouth.

It felt different somehow. They had never gone this long without Roy turning the tables to return the favour. Ed felt thoroughly out of his depth. Slowly he pulled back. Not far, their lips were millimeters apart and he could feel each of Roy's pants on his own lips, tasting of coffee and Roy, Roy, Roy.

"What..." Ed paused, trying to gather his wits, "What do you want?"

"You. I want you." Ed could feel Roy's lips move as he spoke. A teasing, tingling sensation that made it hard to think. Roy's gaze found his, dark and wanting. "Not having to decide."

Ed held his gaze. There was more than want in his eyes. It was need. A silent plead for Ed to say yes.

"Okay." As long as Roy seemed sure of what he asked, there was no way Ed would say no.

He scooted closer, straddling Roy's hips. Like this he was on Roy's height and he used the advantage to kiss him again, to brush their lips together and flicker his tongue against pliantly parting lips. The taste of Roy drowned out the last stray thoughts that wandered through Ed's mind. 

With a smile Ed pulled back, revelling in the disappointed sound that escaped Roy's lips. He let his hands wander to Roy's front and then up his chest, stroking his nipples through the clothing as he went, drawing another moan from Roy.

Ed's smile widened, but he resisted the urge to do it again. Instead he let his fingers drift to the buttons of the shirt, opening them one by one with his left hand, while letting the right wander down the now exposed skin.

It was delicious, watching as Roy's eyes closed, his body trembling under the touch and the bulge in his trousers impossible to miss. 

Ed opened the last button and let the flesh hand join the metal one in their exploration of Roy's chest, while slowly drawing away more of the fabric. Roy's skin was hot under his fingertips and meeting him with each breath.

He let his fingers wander lower till they reached the hem of Roy's trousers and followed their line along Roy's skin, before dipping his fingers just a little lower. When he looked up again, Roy's eyes were on him, half lidded and impossible dark. Ed grinned and let his hands wander up again, curious what Roy would do. He was rewarded with a suppressed whine, but Roy made no move to take back control to get what he wanted.

The feeling was heady, making Ed's head swim. He took a steadying breath, then dived in again, because hell if he wasn't going to make the most of it while he had the chance. 

His lips closed around one of Roy's nipples. Roy's hands on his shoulders tightened in answer and he moaned, as Ed let his teeth scratch lightly along it. Ed grinned against Roy's heated skin and then repeated the same with the other nipple. With his free hands he pulled at Roy's shirt, coaxing him to let go long enough to get it off his arms. 

When Ed pulled back this time Roy was panting, his nipples standing dark and red against his pale skin. Ed nudged one with his cool automail and Roy shivered, closing his eyes. Ed smiled, then carefully pushed Roy on his back. Roy let him and the unguarded smile on his face sent a warm feeling down Ed's spine. 

Reluctantly Ed moved so he was no longer straddling Roy before letting his flesh hand trail down over Roy's abdominal muscles and to his trousers again, brushing lightly against the bulge down there. Roy groaned and Ed took mercy on him, fingers ghosting up and opening the zipper. Roy lifted his hips for him and Ed tugged the fabric down until Roy could kick it off. 

Ed swallowed as Roy's cock sprang free, his own trousers by now uncomfortably tight. Ed opened his fly as well, giving himself a bit room, before concentrating back on Roy.

He placed his hand on Roy's knee and then slowly moved it up his inner thigh. He rarely got a chance like this to tease and wind Roy up, with anything other than words. 

Roy looked at him, eyes half lidded and panting, but still waiting for Ed to make his move. Warmth bubbled in his chest and he let his fingers trail higher to Roy's groin. With a smile he nudged Roy's legs apart. He had no idea what exactly he wanted to do.

Normally they discussed that halfway through, breathless and between kissing and stroking. Now the decision seemed to be all Ed's and even though he was reasonably sure Roy would say no if he didn't like what Ed came up with, there was this small voice that said that if Roy didn't want to decide it could mean he would go with whatever Ed said. He didn't know the situation, didn't know the rules of this.

So he chose something he knew Roy loved. 

With a grin he moved between Roy's legs. One hand he already had at Roy's groin and he carefully took his balls, massaging them, while his automail hand trailed up his other thigh. Roy moaned and Ed's grin grew wider as Roy's eyes fluttered shut. 

That was good. It gave him the element of surprise. 

Without hesitating he moved his automail over Roy's abdomen, leaned forward and swallowed his cock in one practiced movement. Roy gasped and tried to buck into his mouth, but Ed held him down, trying to smirk around the flesh in his mouth. Instead he licked the underside as he pulled off, before going down again.

"Ed!" Roy shouted. 

Ed looked up and met dark eyes, wide and unseeing. "Was that an 'Ed more' or an 'Ed stop'?" he asked grinning. He already knew the answer, but asking again wouldn't hurt. A part of him needed the reassurance that this was still okay.

"More," Roy panted, "God, Ed, please don't stop."

Ed was only too happy to oblige and let his tongue circle the tip, ignoring the taste in favour of drawing another moan from Roy. 

By now Ed was as hard as Roy and his hips bucked against the sheets on instinct. He wasn't sure if he had ever been that turned on without Roy touching him, but for now, getting Roy off was more interesting than his own pleasure, it was new and Ed never could resist to learn something, especially if it was about his lover, partner, or however else Roy could be defined.

With a smile he took Roy's cock again, revelling in another shout, followed by a litany of "I love you," and "Ed," and "Please."

The words went straight through Ed, pooling in his belly like butterflies and he moaned himself, which in turn sent vibrations through Roy's cock making him tremble. Ed grinned and went at Roy in earnest, taking in as much as he could and then swallowed.

The resulting shout echoed through the room and Ed smirked before doing it again. Roy's hips tried to buck up again, but Ed's grip held.

Ed pulled back with a satisfied grin. "You like that."

"Ed," Roy pleaded and it sounded like a prayer.

Another dose of butterflies shot through him and he let his tongue swirl around the tip of Roy's cock in playful retaliation.

"Ed!" Roy pleaded again.

Ed took mercy on him and took Roy's cock as far as he could take it, revelling in the sound of Roy's breath catching and turning harsher. He swallowed and Roy moaned.

"I'm coming," Roy panted.

Ed hummed in agreement, the vibrations sending Roy over the edge. He bucked up against Ed with a shout and exploded into his mouth. Ed swallowed as best as he could and then carefully pulled back from Roy's cock. He was still painfully hard, but the sight of his blissed out lover send a warm smile to his face.

Then his cock reminded him, that he needed to get off too and he pulled his trousers down, taking himself in hand, pumping frantically.

A hand moved over his, nudging it to the side and he looked up into dark eyes, as another hand took his place. 

Ed leaned forward against Roy's shoulder, holding on, as Roy stroked him once, twice, then his own world exploded into white bliss. 

Ed came to, still leaning on Roy.

"You okay?" Ed muttered, without moving.

"Yes." Just the one word and all Ed needed to hear. He pulled back far enough to look into Roy's eyes, before kissing him. This one wasn't heated. It was slow, made for lazy afternoons in front of the fire or exhausted lovers who weren't up for a second round.

When Roy pulled him onto the pillows, without once stopping the kiss Ed didn't resist. He was tired and if Roy's expression was anything to go by, so was he. He pulled the covers over them and scooted closer to Roy, holding him, and letting himself be held. 

They could talk in the morning. For now, having each other was all they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own.  
> Happy 520-Day everyone :)


End file.
